


A Study in Magic

by emeraldfire98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Kidlock, Multi, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldfire98/pseuds/emeraldfire98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All your fave Sherlock characters frolic about Hogwarts. I plan to post 9 short stories in all covering Sherlock's time at Hogwarts, including a preface and epilogue. Hope you enjoy. Note: this is entirely for my own silly fluffy purposes, so ages and dates will not be entirely correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Magic

Preface

It was dark in the Holmes’ study but for the warm intercepting halos of two lamps. The Holmes boys sat in their respective armchairs, each within the glow of a lamp. Mycroft, a boy of about eleven with a proud tilt to his chin, sat with a newspaper open in front of him. He gazed out the large window next to his father’s desk, where dusk had begun to settle and winter chill swirled, brushing its lips against the glass.

The older Holmes glanced at his younger brother. Sherlock Holmes sat in a maroon armchair, leaning forward and drinking in the glossy photographs of outerspace displayed in a book almost as large as he. The boy was ridiculously too small for his lavish chair. He absently kicked his feet where they dangled over the edge.

"Sherlock,” Mycroft said, his tone soft but scolding, “what are you reading that rubbish for?”

Sherlock glanced up from beneath his mop of curly dark hair. He put his little hands over the pictures, as if to protect them from his brother. “ ‘S’about the universe, Mycroft,” he said. “Look how pretty,” he pointed to twinkling stars.

Mycroft pulled a fluttering sheet of newspaper from his pile. “Here’s something worth reading.”

Sherlock took the paper, crinkling his nose. “I don’t like business columns. Tell me the story about the man with the magic carpet!”

The elder Holmes brother stared down at his wide-eyed sibling, opening his mouth to speak, when there was a tap at the window. The second story window.

“Look Mike, an owl!” So it was. Majestic and white as virgin snow, the creature clutched the outer windowsill daintily. It tapped the pane once more, the crisp trill ringing in the boys’ ears. “What does he have?” Sherlock asked.

His curiosity piqued, the small boy went to the window. His shallow breaths dusted the chilled window. “Mike, he has a letter.”

“Some strange jest, I expect,” Mycroft replied, guarding his interest.

“May I let him in? He’d like to come in, I think.” Sherlock pressed a small palm against the window pane.

“Yes, Sherlock, let’s invite him for tea, why don’t we?” The owl tapped again.

The small boy fumbled with the latch on the window. “Mike, help me.”

“This is ridiculous,” Mycroft huffed, but went to the window anyhow. He lifted it up and offered his arm to the owl. The creature did not accept the perch. It simply dropped a crisp envelope onto the carpet inside the window and swiftly took wing. “What in bloody hell-” Mycroft mumbled quietly. He snatched up the letter before Sherlock could get a proper look at it, much to his brother’s dismay.

Bringing it into the warm light of his reading lamp, Mycroft examined the envelope with wonder. His name and address were etched in beautiful calligraphy on the face of the envelope. He turned it over gently and examined the crimson seal that adorned the envelope’s flap. It was was stamped with an elegant coat of arms.

“Mike, what is it?”

“I haven’t the slightest…” Mycroft opened the letter, careful to preserve the red seal, and slid out the two enclosed pieces of parchment. He read the following aloud to his younger brother:

“HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Holmes,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.”

“That’s amazing!” Sherlock exclaimed.

“Preposterous is a better word,” Mycroft replied. “I never applied to any magical school. This is quite an elaborate prank.” His voice wavered just slightly.

“What about all the funny tricks you can do?” Sherlock asked.

Mycroft’s head spun. He and his brother had always been strange and outcast. Could this Hogwarts finally be a place where he would belong? He shook the silly thoughts from his head. “No, this is most definitely a joke.”

“Boys,” he heard their father call from the door to the study. “I saw a snowy owl circling our house. Have you finally received your letter, Mike? I had a feeling this might happen.”

Mycroft gazed with wonderment at his father. “You mean..?”

“Yes. You’re a wizard, Mycroft.”


End file.
